Himiko Toga
Himiko Toga, '''is a Villain who is a member of the League of Villains. She joined after being inspired by the Hero Killer: Stain. '''Appearance: Himiko is a relatively petite girl with blonde hair, which she wears in messy styled buns on both sides of her head. She also sports straight bangs, cut in an uneven hime cut-like style, and two stray strands of hair on each side of her face. Her eyes are yellow and somewhat squinted, with vertically slit pupils and dark circles under them, and she has pronounced cat-like canine teeth. She’s described by others in the manga as having a very pretty face, at least to the standards of the speakers. She wears a Japanese school uniform with an oversized cardigan that covers most of her skirt, and cuffs that cover the palm of her hands. She also wears knee-length black socks and classic Japanese school uniform loafers. In her right pocket, she carries what appears to be a number of trinkets on either a keychain or a cellphone. Personality: Himiko is a very cheerful girl, to the point of smiling even after having presumably killed someone, displaying apparent sadistic tendencies. Even when danger is imminent, as when Tomura Shigaraki was about to attack her, Himiko continues smiling. She's also frequently seen blushing, though seemingly out of excitement rather than embarrassment, giving her a permanent somewhat lovesick look on her face. That said, she has shown that she can easily be embarrassed, such as when she thinks people are coming on to her or when she is naked when copying clothes of the people she has transformed into. Himiko is quite courageous, or at least very confident when using her Quirk, as she impersonated an aspiring hero and took part in an exam that gathered multiple students of heroics and pro heroes. Himiko has stated that she finds life to be difficult and wants to make the world an easier place to live in. She looks up to Stain and sees him as her role model; declaring a desire to kill and "become" him. Himiko is mentally unstable and has a very twisted perception of love. Despite wanting to kill the two girls, she attempted to befriend Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui as they fought, such as calling the latter by her first name and describing the former as "lovely" and even still she refers to them as her friends after the fight. Like most of her allies, Himiko has stated that she finds life to be difficult for the current world and wants to make it an easier place to live in. She looks up to Stain and sees him as her role model; declaring a desire to kill and "become" him. In the past, Himiko was noted by her family and former classmates to be, "a cheerful, reasonable, well-mannered girl" whose subsequent turn to a life of crime surprised everyone who knew her. However, her own recollections imply that this was merely an act she put on to try and fit in with what society deemed "normal". She believes the way she acts presently is her own normal. Abilities and Powers: * Overall Abilities: Himiko is a master of disguise, infiltration, and stealth as well as a very talented combatant, being fully capable of taking on Pro Heroes in close quarters combat. * One of Himiko's most prominent traits is her skill in espionage. By holding her breath and clearing her mind, Himiko can erase her presence and allegedly vanish from her enemies' view. This ability isn't limited to ambushes, but can be used in combat as well, disappearing if the opponent averts their attention from her, even for an instant. * Despite lacking a Quirk that amplifies her physical abilities, Himiko is still a very capable combatant, utilizing her incredible agility, great reflexes and acrobatic skills. She is also adept at creating openings to conceal herself, such as intentionally forcing an opponent to dodge. * Tantōjutsu: Himiko is very proficient with knives, which she uses along with her enhanced agility. She stabs her enemies at close distance or throwing her blades from a considerable distance. Quirk - Transform * Transform: Himiko's Quirk allows her to take on the complete physical appearance of another living being, as well as to imitate their voice by ingesting their blood. The duration of the transformation depends on the amount of blood she consumes, and she can shift between disguises if she has consumed more than one person's blood. She does not, however, appear to be capable of using the Quirk of the person whose appearance she is mimicking of. It seems that touching the disguise does not give her ability away. When she deactivated her Quirk, the disguise melts into a light, gray colored, slime-like substance. * Himiko's Quirk allows blood ingested to become energy, hence the amount she ingests affects how long she is capable of staying transformed. Approximately one cup of blood is equivalent to one full day of being in a transformation. * While experiencing intense emotions and the desire to become the person they are transformed into, Himiko can also replicate the Quirks of the person that she is currently transformed into. Equipment: *'Combat Knives': Himiko is usually equipped with several knives in her arsenal. They are small knives with a black handle about the size of her hand that stretches longer than the actual blade itself. Even so, she makes them effective in combat. *'Blood Sucking Machine': Himiko's villain costume is equipped with a blood draining machine attached to her utility belt. As the rear of the belt are two large green tubes with wires connecting to six cylinders armed with retractable needles. She can throw the needles from a distance using the wires or stab her opponents directly. Either way, as long as the needle connects, the machine will begin draining the victim's blood. History: Himiko is the eldest daughter of the Toga family. When she was a child, likely due to her Quirk, Himiko showcased a rather disturbing and morbid interest in blood. She once brought a dead, bloodied bird to her parents and cheerfully asked them if it was "pretty," which in turn scarred and disturbed them. Disgusted with her behavior her parents have tried to suppress it from a young age by putting immense pressure on her to be "normal," which she then took to heart. Since then she had began to repress and hide her "abnormal" tendencies and began to act like a "ideal young school girl expected of society," she successfully hid this side of herself so thoroughly that by the time she was middle school student, Himiko was known by her classmates as a "cheerful and well-behaved girl," becoming a normal student with many friends. However, this all changed when she first felt "love" for a boy attending her school named Saito, who she later attacked using a box cutter, sticking a straw into his wound and began sucking his blood. All the while, she showed a face of complete and utter ecstasy, greatly horrifying the witness and shocking her classmates and teachers. Soon after, she disappeared and went on the run from both the police and Pro Heroes, as she was now a wanted criminal due to the attack, and she had also become the prime suspect in several other murders involving bloodletting. Himiko however managed to successfully evade and escape them all, until she officially joined the League of Villains.Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Criminal Category:Villain Category:League of Villains Category:Transformation Quirk